bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Obsessionx/Big Brother 15 -- Week Two
All right. We're midweek into week two already (wow), and I'm still chomping at the bit for the next episode because if you ask me CBS waits too long to air the next episode. What happened to daily episodes? I think if you made a channel completely dedicated to Big Brother, like the UK does, life would be good. And you could even play reruns of old seasons to pass the time between current seasons. Ah well. My dreams will never be a reality. Let's dig into this week, shall we? Aaryn is HOH and Jeremy gave it to her which was a smart move on his part because he gets a lot of the power but none of the blame. But he's also kinda tagteaming it between alliances with Kaitlin, Aaryn, GinaMarie... and the Moving Company. Something's gotta give somewhere, but for right now it works because Jeremy can be in Aaryn's ear telling her what to do... which she doesn't do anyway because she's still upset over David's eviction. She's obviously going after Elissa, and she does, and just for a little extra vengeance, she puts Helen on the block too. AND she got to pick have-nots for this week and directly calls out anyone who voted David out. W O W, she has some balls. But I'm completely on Andy's side... "It's not too often you get to see baby pictures of the devil." As fate would have it, Elissa got MVP two weeks in a row (WooHoo, Rachel fans) and she got to give back a little vengeance of her own by nominating Kaitlin and Aaryn's righthand man Jeremy. I thought his fate was sealed because he is actually the one of the ones who is causing some unnecessary drama (including GinaMarie and Aaryn). Surprisingly, I like Jessie a lot more after hearing more out of those three.. Aaryn accuses Elissa of being the bringer of unnecessary drama, but she practices her yoga while the rest of the girls (Amanda included) put on a topless show...But anyway. Jeremy does pull through by winning the veto as he does say he is good at winning competitions. He will NEVER be a puppet master however, because that title still remains to my good man, Will Kirby. And possibly Dan Gheesling. Obviously, Jeremy's going to take himself off the block, which he does, and Elissa is forced to make a nomination again... I think she's the one that has too because I don't think Aaryn would EVER nominate Nick because her and GinaMarie are besties, and you look out for your besties in the house.. gag me. Might make friends afterwards, but you're always on your own in the house. Unless you're Chilltown... Goodness, I've been thinking about them a lot lately. But yeah, that's where we are currently. Aaryn is HOH. Elissa, Helen, and Nick are nominated. Elissa is MVP (Again!) and Jeremy won POV. And I still adore Chilltown. Sorry if you disagree with anything I say. But I'm opiniontated and always venting. Until the next HOH, Jami Obsessionx (talk) 03:06, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts